To Save A Professor
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Him is determined to have Professor Utonium on his claw. When the professor is involved, the Powerpuff Girls have no choice but to play Him's game! But what are his motives? Wha- - ATTRACTION? (One-sided HimXProfessor) I do not own The Powerpuff Girls.


(A/N: EHHHH, that's not the _best_ title in the world...

Greetings, reader! It is I, Editor-Bug, with a new story! My first one for The Powerpuff Girls, which I recently started rewatching!

After seeing that scene where Him freaking LICKED the professor's cheek, I was all..."He's attracted to him..." So, I later decided to write this. It'll most likely be about three chapters, I have other work to do.

Well, I hope you enjoy!)

Him usually liked to stay alone. Sometimes he would hang out with Mr. Quackers, but no, normally alone.

Not today, though. He was feeling unusually lonely, so he called a few demons over for brunch.

Unfortunately, after a while, he began to regret that decision.

"Sooo," purred one of his lady friends."Still haven't gotten rid of 'the big, tough POWERPUFF GIRLS'?"

At this, Him growled lowly while the other demons snickered.

All because of the trio, Him had lost almost all of his credibility. When the demons heard that he couldn't defeat a few kindergarteners...it didn't turn out well for him.

Another demon with two heads bit into her cucumber sandwich, and then fed the rest to her second mouth."Don't worry, _gulp! _I'm sure you'll get them eventually..."

Him just sighed and put down his platter.

"Where'd those girls come from anyway?" the other head spoke up.

"Weren't they created by some professor in a lab?" said the only male demon present. (Either way, he had a valley girl accent...)"What was his name...?"

"You mean Professor Utonium," the final, most solemn demon answered.

"Oh-ho! Professor Utonium~!" Him suddenly exclaimed in a piercing, high voice. His guests all stared at him as he stood.

"Do not even _mention _that man!" Him's face turned pink."It makes me weak in the knees just thinking about him! Someone! Catch me! **I think I'm going to faint...**"

The male demon caught Him before he hit the ground. The rest just looked on in surprise.

"Now that I think about it..." the first demon said in thought."That Utonium's sort of a catch!"

"He IS in a lab coat after all, _purr..._" cooed one of the two-headed demon's heads.

"AND he's got well-kept black hair!" chimed in the other."I don't know about you, but I find that _so_ attractive!"

"Plus, his voice turns me on..." muttered the solemn demon.

Soon, they were all chattering about the professor's best qualities. And Him had had enough of it.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**" he boomed. Everyone became silent.

Him rubbed his temples."Now, while all of those things may be true, the professor belongs to the Powerpuff Girls! He would never leave their side for me~..."

"Like, why don't you just take him from them?" piped the male demon."I'm sure he would grow to love you in time."

"..."

"Besides, if not, it'll be a fun time watching the girls suffer as you, ehehe, 'get it on' with the professor."

When he said that, Him started to grin.

"Hmm..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After brunch, and the demons had gone, Him was admiring Professor Utonium with his plasma screen TV. While he retched in disgust at his interaction with the Powerpuffs, Him smiled brightly and nearly swooned over the little things the professor did alone. (A/N: Like sing in the shower...)

Later, Professor Utonium went to bed, and he was soon soundly asleep.

Him's warm, bright smile turned into a cold, sinister smirk.

"Professor Utonium..." his voice echoed throughout the dimension."You w**ill be mine...**"

(A/N: Hey-o! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And sorry if updates on this are slow. I have to work "Adventured Away" tomorrow, and I'm also going to write an Invader Zim one-shot! Man, the next week will be a crapload of work...

But thanks for reading! Please review, fave, follow, and I'll see you next time!

PS, I'm sure you figured this out, the bold text is Him's deep, demonic voice. Juuust putting that out there.)


End file.
